Por favor
by Elise Michaelis
Summary: "¿Qué sentías tú cuando no estaba ahí? ¿En quién pensabas cuando no era en mí?" [RinHaru]
1. Chapter 1

Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que tan bien como yo.  
En esta ocasión vengo con un HaruRin o.O es raro hasta para mí.

Sin más, el fic~

* * *

 **TROUBLE**

—Ganamos Haru, ahora sólo relájate—le decía un tranquilo Makoto sonriendo bajo las luces intermitentes del antro*.

—Bien…

Haru en realidad no entendía cómo podrían relajarse en ese ambiente de música estruendosa, gente insoportable y bebidas con contenido extraño. Pero para Nagisa no existía la palabra "No". Lo último que vio fue a Makoto moviendo la boca y mezclándose entre la gente para desaparecer de su vista. Empezaba a desesperarse en ese ambiente: todos lo estaban apretando y como no se acoplaba al ritmo de la música sus costillas chocaban a menudo con los codos de la gente. No era agradable ni de lejos.

La canción sin sentido que hablaba de tomarse fotos empezaba a cansarlo. De pronto visualizó a Makoto en la barra y como pudo se abrió paso para acercarse.

—Oh, Haru, qué bueno que apareces, iba a llevarte una bebida.

—¿Qué? —Haru casi no podía oírlo. Pero supuso lo que su compañero, quien aparentemente estaba ocupado hablando con alguien, le dijo al pasarle por encima de la barra una fina copa llena de un líquido colorido. De pronto Makoto ya no estaba a su lado. Extrañamente llegó a su memoria el fragmento donde Alicia debe tomar un líquido que la hará pequeña. Ojalá así fuera.

Haru regresó a la pista después de beber la copa entera. Quería encontrar a uno de sus amigos (de ser posible, a todos) y retirarse de ahí lo más pronto posible. Un codo le pegó en la mejilla. Sentía su cabeza girar y girar, al ritmo de la esfera que colgaba del techo. El calor empezaba a sofocarlo. De pronto lo vio.

Una cabellera color rubí se movía frenéticamente al ritmo de la música. Sus cabellos danzaban como llamas de aquí para allá. Se quedó quieto en medio de la pista para ver si sus mareos se detenían. ¿Qué rayos le había dado Makoto? Sentía su cuerpo ligero y que por sí solo empezaba a seguir el ritmo de una canción diferente, una todavía más o peor de pegadiza. Cerró los ojos y se entregó por completo al ritmo que creía natural.

La sensación de muchos cuerpos rodeándolo y moviéndose al mismo ritmo lo hacía sentir extraño, pero ya no le molestaba. Algunas manos le rozaban de forma innecesaria en lugares que no esperaba. De vez en cuando se daba cuenta de que tiraban de su camiseta o de su cabello. Quizá un _normal manoseo_ para esa clase de lugar. Empezaba a sentirse ansioso.

Por alguna extraña razón se movía de forma frenética, como nunca creyó hacerlo. Sus propias manos acariciaban su cuerpo; podía palpar cada centímetro de su sudorosa y ardiente piel. Las luces parpadeaban a través de sus párpados. Entonces se decidió a abrir los ojos.

La canción había cambiado cuando su mirada encajó a la perfección con la de Rin, quien lo miraba desde el otro lado de la pista. Esas canciones sin sentido empezaban a tenerlo.

Haru no entendía cómo ni por qué pero esa imagen de Rin le parecía tan… _llamativa._

Se encontraba en la misma situación que él: Rodeado de gente bajo las luces neón, quizá bajo los influjos de alguna extraña bebida; bailaba de la misma forma en que nadaba, todo era tan natural. Sus manos se movían casi tanto como su cabeza; su torso con la camiseta humedecida se arqueaba de vez en cuando. Su parte baja era un asunto totalmente aparte: su pelvis danzaba de atrás hacia adelante, sus caderas chocaban de vez en cuando con la gente, quienes no desaprovechaban la ocasión para tener contacto. Por un momento también entendió esa necesidad.

Haru vio cómo Rin trataba de acercarse hacia él entre el mar de gente, así que lo imitó. Tenía la boca reseca, quería tomar algo más.

Rin comenzó a bailar muy cerca de él. Y por un momento todo a su alrededor en la pista desapareció. Su presencia era muy fuerte, su mirada muy penetrante. Podía sentir cómo le decía "Báilame".

Sin pensarlo, Haru empezó a bailar y a saltar junto con él. Ya no tenía idea de lo que hacía, sólo quería moverse. Moverse con Rin. Nadar con él, aunque fuera en un mar de desconocidos. Cerró los ojos nuevamente. A sus oídos apenas si llegaron las opacadas carcajadas de su nueva pareja de baile. Quizá se reía de él, porque no tenía conocimiento del baile, y tampoco le importaba. También empezó a reír.

Unas grandes manos tomaron de pronto las suyas y las levantaron en el aire. Se sentía tan bien. Tan libre.

Al mirar a Rin lo primero que detectó fue su sonrisa; esa luna tan salvaje e impetuosa que se le había presentado en sueños un par de noches. La luna filosa de espejos brillantes que giraba en el techo sobre su cabeza.

Un par de piernas chocaron por detrás con él, metiéndose entre las mismas y deteniendo su movimiento. Unas manos diferentes empezaron a acariciar su abdomen. Ese no era Rin.

Trató de hablar pero su boca no respondía. Una nariz estaba acariciando su nuca.

-¡Hey!

Como un gruñido potente, la voz de Rin le abrió los ojos y unas manos tiraron de él. De pronto se encontraba contra el pecho de su amigo, quien le rodeaba con una mano mientras con la otra sujetaba a un tipo por la camiseta. Se sentía mareado y pesado, aunque pudo escuchar la pelea de palabras. Se separó un poco de Rin cuando todo se calmó.

—¡Haru! —escuchó cómo Rin gritó su nombre por encima del ruido. Trató de imitarlo pero no percibió ningún sonido proveniente de él— ¡Haru te ves mal! ¿Estás…? ¿Qué te tomaste? —las toscas manos lo sujetaron por el mentón inclinando su rostro hacia él.

Sentía su cara sonrojada, sus brazos y piernas pesadas. Para acortar: se sentía estúpido y torpe. Empezó a jadear. Rin se acercó un poco a él para escuchar si decía algo.

Haru aprovechó para pegar su cara a la cabeza de su amigo y apoyarse un poco para descansar. Pudo oler la loción de Rin a pesar de todos los olores; pudo oler su sudor salino. Era como el mar.

—Har…

Quizá era por la bebida, quizá no. Pero el haber lamido el lóbulo de la oreja de Rin le había causado una gran satisfacción y alivio, tanto para su cuerpo como para su sed.

—Haru, vámonos. No estás bien.

Rin lo tomó de la muñeca mientras abandonaban el lugar a empujones mientras la canción cambiaba una vez más.

* * *

*antro: bar, discoteca, club nocturno, etc.

En realidad ésto sólo iba a ser un drabble x'D pero no sé qué pasó que me extendí (debió ser por la música, pues los capítulos llevan el nombre de algunas canciones que me gustan y por ellas surgieron las ideas. Si quieren saber del tracklist de este capítulo pueden preguntar).

Y si mi mente no falla(? el fic tomará un rumbo distinto al que planeaba, ¿quieren saber cuál es? :o

Entonces esperen a la próxima actualización, byebye~ ;D


	2. Mapas

Seré breve: Hola, lamento mucho actualizar hasta ahora pero les juro (o creo yo) que valió la pena(?).

* * *

Haru trataba de pensar una vez más la razón por la que dejó a Makoto convencerlo de ir a ese lugar: a base de "¡No pasará nada, Haru-chan!" o "Yo te voy a cuidar" entre otras palabras y empujones. Poco recuerda de cómo Rin lo sacó a rastras del antro y lo empujó dentro del taxi; escuchó su risa un par de veces por unas incoherencias que él mismo había dicho en ese estado. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos Rin estaba tratando de sacarlo del ascensor del hotel.

—Haru, ¿cómo fue que…? Agh, Haru, despierta ya —se quejaba Rin mientras trataba de mantenerlo en pie.

Haru, apoyándose en el hombro de Rin y en la pared, hizo un esfuerzo casi imposible por mantenerse de pie.

—Bien, entonces, ¿cuál es su habitación? —preguntó Rin mirándolo mientras se detenían frente al pasillo lleno de cuartos. Haru guardó silencio un instante.

—Trescientos…

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero Haru, eso es en el siguiente piso! —Haru, aún con la cabeza inclinada rió un poco para después recobrar el semblante serio de siempre y señalar una puerta del corredor—. No bromees más, Haru. Dame la tarjeta.

Haru en silencio movió de un lado a otro la cabeza.

—¿No qué? … Oh no, no, no. ¡¿No la tienes contigo?! —preguntó el chico de cabello magenta jaloneando al azabache. Haru rió un poco otra vez y cubrió ligeramente su cara con una mano, después, la metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón y le extendió la tarjeta— Eres un maldito, Haruka.

Mientras Rin le arrebataba la llave, Haru lo observó sorprendido pues hace mucho no oía su nombre completo de los labios de Rin, de esa voz ronca que hacía que su nombre sonara especial.

—Ya, entra.

Ri abrió la puerta de la moderna habitación: blanca con dos camas, cada una con su mesita de noche y unas pequeñas lámparas; un gran ventanal con vista hacia la calle. Todo estaba tan ordenado que seguro era obra de Makoto. Se le hizo fácil sentar a Haru en la cama más cercana a la puerta hasta que vio que éste estaba un poco pálido y que empezaría a dar arcadas sobre la alfombra en cualquier momento.

—N-no no Haru, ¡espera!

Rin lo ayudó a incorporarse y lo llevó rápidamente al baño donde lo primero que hizo fue acercar a Haru al lavabo. Pero del pelinegro no salió más que una ligera exhalación con olor a alcohol.

—Bueno… al menos no eres de los que vomita —susurró Rin tratando de no hacerse oír. De pronto Haru cabeceó y dio un golpe seco contra el espejo: se estaba durmiendo de pie. Rin blasfemó al mismo tiempo que trataba de levantarlo. Todo eso, desde el punto de vista de Haru, era una completa ridiculez. Se sentía muy expuesto y tonto, ¿por qué Rin se tomaba tantas molestias? Seguro después en cualquier pelea sacaría a la luz los favores que le había hecho.

—Ya… vete—balbució Haru al mismo tiempo que lo empujaba con un brazo.

Una mano rápida y casi invisible lo sujetó de pronto por el cuello de la playera y tiró de ella. Haru vio ante sus ojos cómo lentamente Rin caía hacia el fondo de la bañera, y él también. Con el vano esfuerzo por sujetarse de algo estable (pues obviamente la cortina de baño y las llaves de agua no lo fueron) los dos cayeron en seco, hasta que la cascada de agua fría se vertió sobre la espalda de Haru.

Al salir Haru de su pequeño "éxtasis místico" (patrocinado por el trago del bar, la otra mitad por el agua)vio la cortina que subía como una enredadera desde sus piernas y aterrizaba en la cabeza de Rin, cubriéndolo por completo. Estaba seco, pero al parecer se había lastimado.

Retiró con cuidado la cortina para no tirarle encima el agua que se había acumulado y de la misma forma se zafó de entre sus piernas.

—¿Oye, Rin, te… pasó algo? —preguntó un poco temeroso al ver una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

—Creo que… mi brazo —alcanzó a decir Rin.

— _Debió ser cuando se sujetó de las llaves para que no cayéramos_ —pensó Haru angustiado. Todos aquellos síntomas regalo del alcohol se habían esfumado y ahora sus sentidos le permitían concentrarse en su amigo— Dame tu mano.

Ahora los papeles se habían invertido; Haru ayudó a Rin a salir de la bañera y lo llevó a la habitación, para luego sentarlo en la cama que se encontraba cerca de la ventana.

—¿Te duele mucho? ¿Puedes moverlo? Espérame aquí, iré a buscar algo.

Rin veía cómo Haru se movía presuroso por la habitación buscando entre los cajones, el armario, sus pertenencias e incluso en las de Makoto.

—Haru, estoy bien, puedo moverlo así que quizá-

—¡No!

Rin se quedó quieto y en silencio, imitando a Haru. Éste último, en la otra esquina del cuarto, temblaba ligeramente mientras sustraía de una maleta un frasco pequeño.

—No… —susurró, y en el mismo silencio que antes, cruzó la habitación y se colocó delante de Rin, otro silencioso espectador—. ¡No me perdonaría si algo te pasa y no vuelves a nadar, Rin!

Su amigo lo miró sorprendido desde la orilla de la cama porque claro, ni Haru esperaba decir eso.

—Rin, yo… —Haru soltó un suspiro y miró hacia el piso—. Cuando te fuiste a Australia me sentí… Makoto tampoco podía asimilarlo. Él siempre estuvo ahí para apoyarme, incluso todas las veces en que quise dejar la natación —Rin hizo una mueca como si fuera a decir algo, pero Haru lo miró, obligándolo a callarse—. Extrañaba tantas cosas como para concentrarme en una sola. Empezaba a sentirme perdido, desilusionado, traicionado… —la mirada de Haru se tornó dura, sin embargo Rin en ningún momento dejó de mirarlo—.No estaba dispuesto a perdonarte si volvías. Todas las veces… Todo ese tiempo que no nos vimos, siempre iba al árbol de cerezos con la tonta idea de que te encontraría ahí algún día —dijo casi susurrando—. Makoto me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba mal, me ayudó bastante…

Rin sentía la boca seca, no sabía qué decir.

—¿Siempre fue Makoto… verdad Haru? —preguntó el pelirrojo con los rojos tristes, al igual que la sonrisa en media luna que adornaba su cara.

—Sin Makoto jamás habría encontrado el camino de regreso, ese camino en el que me perdí buscándote. Y de no ser por Makoto no me habría dado cuenta de lo mucho que me importabas Rin, porque eras más que una motivación para nadar; eras ese algo que a la natación le imprimía una fuerza y un deseo que yo no pude volver a sentir de la misma forma luego de que te fueras. Por más que trataba de no regresar sobre mis pasos, el miedo de seguir adelante sin ti pero con tu fantasma era insuperable. Todo era una circular monotonía que no me llevaba a ningún lado y me preguntaba cómo es que mis rodillas podían aguantar tanto cada día y cuándo volverías, porque yo Rin…

Haru se detuvo de golpe y exhaló. Percibió sus últimas palabras como un susurro ahogado por algo que pronto se transformaría en llanto. Rin observaba desde la cama cómo temblaban sus manos, sus piernas, sus labios. Un suave y agudo jadeo escapó de la garganta de Haru, que a pesar de ser invisible, explotó en los oídos de Rin. Éste, se levantó de la cama con cuidado y en silencio quedando de frente al pelinegro, quien trataba de mantener en su boca como un secreto, todo eso que llevaba dentro.

—Haru —empezó Rin, hablando con una voz tan suave que rompía cualquier contraste con su gruesa voz—. ¿Tú me quieres?

Haru escuchó sorprendido sus palabras y flaqueó un poco, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

—Haru —la voz de Rin volvía a tomar ese tono grave y serio habitual al mismo tiempo que le sujetaba el rostro con ambas manos y lo dirigía en su dirección—. Mírame Haru, deja de huir. Mírame y responde.

Como un cristal roto por un martillo, cuando las manos de Rin tuvieron contacto con la piel de Haru las lágrimas empezaron a caer, una tras otra. Haru dejó escapar un sollozo otra vez y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, trató de retroceder.

—¡Haru!

El grito de Rin impactó en él de pies a cabeza; _era como una descarga eléctrica, una presión, algo punzante que te hará daño, una sensación demasiado fuerte para algo que no era concreto. Así era la voz de Rin._

—¡Sí!

Las manos de Rin perdieron poco a poco la fuerza con la que le sujetaban la cara, su mandíbula, que hasta entonces había permanecido tensa, se aflojó dejando ver sus peligrosos dientes y un suspiro agitó su contorneado pecho. Haru, alterado, buscaba en un punto ciego del piso algo que le dijera qué estaba pasando. Sentía cómo la presión de los dos desaparecía, pero aun así no entendía qué sucedía.

De pronto, una risa ligera llamó la atención de Haru, quien rehuyó de todos los pensamientos que lo alejaban de ese momento. Sorpresivamente la frente de Rin fue a reclinarse contra la suya y pudo ver de cerca en las mejillas de su amigo un rubor familiar, ese que desde niño había tenido en el rostro cuando algo le parecía romántico; esa característica sonrisa que equivalía a victoria cuando ganaba una carrera. Todo lo que le gustaba en el mundo (además del agua) se encontraba en ese alargado y delgado rostro, tan cerca de él…

—Siempre has sido tú, Rin —dijo más serio y seguro que nunca en la vida. Y sin esperar algo que no necesitaba oír, posó sus labios sobre los del capitán de Samezuka.

* * *

No sé qué decir, excepto que fue muy intenso para mí escribir el final; había tantas cosas que quería decir pero creo que no hubo forma mejor de hacerlo que de ese modo. Aunque yo estoy satisfecha con el resultado espero me den su apreciación en los comentarios ^^. Saludos.


	3. Animal

—¡¿Ha-Haru!? —Rin lo miró estupefacto y sonrojado, dando un paso atrás.

El aludido, ni tardo ni perezoso, se aproximó hacia él para besarlo nuevamente; Rin retrocedía un poco sorprendido, sin embargo no rehuía del todo a los besos. Haru se apartó unos centímetros de él para verlo y confirmar que esa resistencia y negación no eran del todo ciertas.

Los pectorales de ambos subían y bajaban acompasadamente, sus ceños fruncidos por diferentes motivos se encontraban a la par, la única diferencia era que uno estaba seco y el otro no; los pezones de Haru sobresalían un poco por debajo de su camiseta blanca, fuera por el frío o porque estaba mojado, eso llamaba la atención de Rin, le prendía. Haru vio cómo este lo miraba y se mordía los labios con su dentadura tiburón. Los ojos de Rin corrieron a encontrarse con los de Haru y una sonrisa provocativa se asomó en el rostro del pelirrojo quien inmediatamente se lanzó cazando los labios del pelinegro.

Haru trastabilló por el impulso pero alcanzó a apoyarse en el mueble que tenía detrás para después se arrinconado por Rin; sus cuerpos estaban demasiado juntos, podían sentir la respiración del otro, sus pelvis se rozaban por debajo de la ropa.

—Nanase —susurró Rin sin quitar la vista de encima de la boca de Haru, quien un poco nervioso tragó saliva.

Las fuertes manos de Rin le sujetaron por la barbilla y lo aproximaron a su cara. Haru sabía que era la presa, y una vez que entrara en sus fauces, ya no podría librarse de él.

Los afilados dientes de Rin le mordían los labios ansiosamente, como si de verdad quisiera devorarlo, sin embargo Haru sabía que no corría riesgo alguno: mordía, lamía y succionaba una y otra vez pero no era agresivo, esos besos feroces no lo lastimarían.

La lengua de Haru se aventuró en busca de la de Rin quien lo recibió como si estuviera esperando eso. Las manos del capitán de Samezuka se deslizaron hacia el pecho de Haru y acariciaron de forma lenta y traviesa sus pezones. El azabache retrocedió conteniendo un gemido, un casi traslúcido puente de saliva se descolgó de ambas bocas. Rin metió las manos bajo la camiseta.

—¿Ésto te gusta.. Haru? —dijo respirando en el espacio que había entre su cuello y su oreja. Haru no podía concentrarse entre dejar de gemir o responder. Rin rió un poco de forma traviesa y deslizó sus manos hacia las caderas de Haru para acercarlo y que éste pudiera sentirlo.

—O-oye.. Eso —tartamudeó Haru con un tono de sorpresa y un notorio sonrojo cuando su entre pierna entró en contacto con la de Rin, quien rió nuevamente.

—¿Qué esperabas Haru? ¿Quién crees que soy? —susurró en su oído y lamió de forma provocativa su lóbulo. Haru le puso una mano en el brazo para contenerlo, pero sabía que eso no era suficiente. Una de las manos de Rin se coló rápidamente al interior de sus pantalones.

Esa fase tan erótica de Rin sorprendía a Haru pero hasta cierto punto; su compañero siempre a donde se paraba despedía un aire cargado de sensualidad, era algo muy natural. Sin embargo, no dejaría que eso lo sometiera. Con más fuerza que ganas, Haru sacó la mano de Rin de su pantalón antes de que alcanzara su miembro; el pelirrojo desconcertado volteó a verlo.

—¿Qué esperabas tú Rin, por quién me tomas? —y con una serie de besos robados y presurosos lo hizo retroceder hasta la cama, donde una vez ahí lo sentó y con la misma destreza con que él se quitaba los pantalones, lo desvistió.

—¡¿Ha-Haru?! —el tono de voz de Rin era entre indignado y avergonzado.

Haru, sin tanta premura y sin rodeos, bajó los pantalones negros de Rin hasta sus tobillos

—Ha-Haru, no irás a...—acto seguido, Haru retiró su ropa interior.

—Cállate —le dijo Haru desde la alfombra donde se encontraba arrodillado.

La habitación pronto se llenó de una melodía desfrenada compuesta de gemidos, roncos y agudos; las luces de los autos al pasar, de vez en cuando iluminaban la escena que acontecía furtiva en un hotel de la ciudad. La luz lunar iluminaba desde arriba el cuarto, dejando ver entre las sombras dos cuerpos conectados que proyectaban una sola sombra, una ilusión óptica.

Atrapados en las fauces de Rin, sus nudillos empezaban a sangrar, pues tanta era su necesidad y vergüenza por reprimir sus jadeos que no podía evitar cubrir su boca. Pero su cuerpo pedía otra cosa, ya que sin saber cómo ni cuándo, tenía a Haru sujeto por los negros y humedecidos cabellos; el contoneo de su cabeza que subía y bajaba era hipnotizante. Él mismo se desconocía al escuchar su voz tan vulnerable, y en esa posición tan exótica se sentía extraño como excitado.

—Ya.. Haru —pero el pelinegro no entendió la orden y, por el contrario, aceleró el ritmo—. A-ah... agh... maldi...to—gimió Rin. El sudor empezaba a correr por su frente, su camisa se adhirió a su espalda húmeda, sus piernas temblaban: de un momento a otro empezaría a perder el control, querría más— ¡Carajo, es tan bueno en ésto!

En un arranque de excitación y molestia, Rin tiró de los cabellos de la frente de Haru, alejándolo un momento de su erecto miembro. Su mirada impactó en los pacíficos mares azules de Haru que se encontraban en calma, sin embargo, un brillo nuevo se lucía en ellos. Aún sujetando los lacios hilos negros, le tomó también por el mentón, obligándolo a levantarse un poco. Mordió con un poco de rudeza el labio inferior de Haru, quien hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor. Debía enseñarle quién mandaba. Rin se deshizo rápidamente de la camiseta de Haru y lo tiró sobre la alfombra azul. Encontraba en esa imagen una especie de contraste que iba de lo delicado hasta lo grosero: Haru sin camiseta, con los pantalones y la ropa interior a la mitad de las caderas, despeinado y con un llamativo labio rosado y levemente hinchado que, al igual que sus pezones, destacaba de su blanca piel. Se veía tan manso ahí esperándolo, sólo emitiendo ligeros jadeos que adornaban su musculoso pecho que se contraía con rapidez. A pesar de esa imagen paradisíaca, en todo lo anterior había algo sucio que despertaba en Rin cierta molestia, pero no sabía identificar que era.

¿Cómo se atrevía Haru a ser tan cínico al presentarse así de esa forma, llamándolo, provocándolo? ¿Era un reto? Estar semidesnudo delante de él sin ninguna preocupación, como creyéndolo capaz de nada después de haberle hecho sexo oral. Era estúpido verlo ofrecido en bandeja de plata y no hacerle nada. No lo odiaba ni tenía sentimientos negativos hacia él, mucho menos ahora, sólo que al igual que siempre, no podía perder.

—Prepárate, Haru —dijo con su ronca voz habitual al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la camisa—. Porque te lo voy a hacer como si te odiara —su sonrisa desafiante de siempre estaba de vuelta en su cara.


	4. Por favor

Sé que no tengo perdón de dios ni de nadie. No les entretengo más, al final mi epitafio, digo, disculpas:

Los personajes de Free! y la historia le pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

Recordó que cierta vez Rei había hablado algo sobre "ángeles caídos"; se trataba de aquellos ángeles que habían desobedecido órdenes divinas y eran desterrados a la Tierra convirtiéndose en demonios. ¿Pero por qué lo recordaba en ese momento?

Su tupido y negro cabello bailaba pesadamente delante de sus ojos, opacando su vista; su cuerpo entero sudaba y se sentía un poco pegajoso. Tratando de ubicar sus sentidos, percibió unos sonidos poco familiares. De alguna manera quería voltear su cuerpo para enterarse de qué estaba pasando"¿Qué es ese sonido? Se siente bien... ¿Seré...yo?"

Su torso desnudo sobre la alfombra podía sentir la afelpada tela rozando contra su cuerpo. Giró por un momento la cabeza sobre su hombro: "Un demonio".

Una cabellera de colores rojos intensos se movía a su espalda, en la parte baja. Un par de ojos intensos escondidos en un rostro sombrío lo miraron con furia; rápidamente una mano le sujetó de los cabellos y le puso la cara contra la alfombra.

—Quédate así.

"Hace tanto calor... Pero estoy desnudo... Mi cuerpo está tan caliente."

De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Lo sentía.

—Rin... Espera...

—¿Por qué debería? Me estás succionando muy bien aquí atrás —esa voz ronca y seductora otra vez— Y eso que son sólo mis dedos —una pequeña risa burlona salió de la boca del pelirrojo.

—¿Qué..haces? —Haru volteó hacia atrás nuevamente.

—Preparándote... Pero ya ha sido suficiente —Rin retiró sus dedos consiguiendo un ligero gemido del pelinegro.

Haru vio cómo Rin se ponía de rodillas detrás suyo y deslizaba sus pantalones.

—Si veo algo y me gusta, lo tomo Haru, lo sabes.

La frase previa a la penetración se quedó tatuada en su piel, y en su interior.

Haru puso la cara contra la alfombra, la cuál mordisqueó un poco tratando de no gritar. Sentía las manos de Rin clavarse en sus caderas, el peso de su cuerpo, su miembro penetrándolo lentamente. Como un acto reflejo, el cuerpo de Haru había adoptado una posición en la que le facilitaba a Rin la entrada, en ese momento se odiaba más de lo que odiaba al otro. La alfombra acariciaba su pecho, y unas manos su espalda.

Calientes y un poco toscos, diez dedos ajenos reptaban desde sus caderas hacia su cintura, se detuvieron un tanto entre sus costillas y sus pezones para acariciarlos un poco; la forma en que Rin le tocaba el pecho era tan... Pero como si eso no fuera suficiente, a cada momento que el pelirrojo se deslizaba hacia la parte superior de su cuerpo, iba cada vez más adentro. Cuando Rin lamió la parte cóncava de su espalda, alcanzó el climax.

—¿Te gusta, no es así? —Haru jadeó y asintió entre cortos temblores —. A mí también.

Rin, con ambas manos, se recargó sobre el ropero que estaba a la cabeza de Haru, quien se contorsionaba de placer y dolor.

—Ya... está... d-dentro —balbució Haru.

—N-no.. lo suficiente —dijo Rin entre dientes, mientras chocaba su pelvis con los glúteos del pelinegro.

—Hah.. ahh... Ri-in... —el aludido pasó una mano por la frente húmeda de Haru y retiró sus cabellos hacia atrás, inclinando también su cabeza. Lo besó. Lo besó de tal forma y tantas veces que Haru creía que se quedaría sin aliento, sin alma. Sintió una especie de electricidad recorriendo su boca, quizá era por la alfombra. No importaba, la verdad. El sonido proveniente de sus labios cada que entraban en contacto y ser penetrado al mismo tiempo le parecía tan excitante en ese momento.

El pelirrojo soltó su cabello y deslizó su mano hacia la mandíbula para acomodar su cabeza hacia la otra dirección, de esa forma, el cuello del poseído tendría toda su atención. Haru sintió leves mordidas que sin duda permanecerían hasta la siguiente mañana, al diablo, ya nada importaba. De reojo pudo ver cómo el tiburón empezaba a probar su hombro, lo marcaría como suyo también.

La piel de Haru se veía tan blanca y tan delicada que Rin empezaba a sentir remordimientos por dejarle marcas. Pero su cuerpo le indicaba eso como una necesidad, y era un lujo que no se iba a negar. Deslizó una vez más su mano por el pecho de Haru hasta llegar a su miembro: estaba duro, caliente, urgido. Sentía la suave piel al contacto de sus dedos; con movimientos envolventes, empezó a acariciarlo de arriba a abajo. Rin veía cómo Haru se estremecía entre sus manos una vez más, gimiendo y apretando la alfombra; poco reconocía del tono de voz de su amante, siempre tan serio e inexpresivo, ahora gemía de una forma tan dulce y sensual que sintió unas ganas irrefrenables de hacerlo gritar, por lo que empezó a embestirlo más rápido obteniendo satisfactorios resultados.

Haru no recordaba en qué momento había cerrado los ojos, eso sólo podía significar que lo estaba disfrutando, y por más que quisiera negarlo, su cuerpo entero lo gritaba. Sentía el sudor correr por su pecho, su vientre, sus muslos. Los músculos de sus brazos y piernas le dolían un poco por estar recargado sobre ellos después de un rato, y su boca había empezado a salivar tanto que sentía correr un poco del líquido por su mentón. Y de lo que estaba haciendo Rin con su cuerpo ni hablar. Se sentía tan bien como cuando estaba en el agua, podía hacer eso todo el tiempo.

—¡R-Rin.. me voy a..!

—¿Huh? —Rin detuvo su acelerado contoneo cuando sintió húmeda la mano con la que acariciaba el miembro de Haru, quien se hizo el disimulado—. ¿Te corris...? ¡¿No me avisaste?!

—Fue... tu cul...pa..—susurró entre jadeos Haru mirándolo de reojo por encima de su hombro.

—¡Porque quería que lo hiciéramos juntos! —se quejó Rin mostrando un leve rubor en su rostro.

—Pues... si tanto quieres... —empezó Haru girándose un poco, alargó una mano hasta la nuca de Rin y lo sujetó por los cabellos —.. hagámoslo de nuevo—susurró acercando su rostro al del pelirrojo y después saboreó sus labios en un beso lento. ¿Qué se pensaba Rin, sólo eso? Claro que no, no esa noche.

La voz ronroneante de Haru abrumó los sentidos de Rin y lo prendió al instante. El pelinegro se removió bajo su cuerpo hasta quedar debajo de él, viéndolo de frente. Su rostro no demostraba timidez alguna, al contrario, se veía demasiado expuesto, confiado y abierto, como sus piernas. Rin echó la cabeza hacia atrás y Haru se dedicó por completo a devorar su cuello; lo acariciaba y lamía con una delicadeza excitante y provocativa.

—¿Listo? —le preguntó Rin entre jadeos mientras lo sujetaba por las piernas y se aproximaba a él.

—No tienes que preguntar —sentenció Haru en su oído y le dio un beso fugaz antes de sentir cómo entraba en él otra vez.

La segunda vez fue más rápida y menos dolorosa, pero igual de excitante. Haru yacía sobre la alfombra, agitado, gimiendo, cortoneándose al compás de los movimientos de Rin cada que lo penetraba.

—¡Ngg! ..Ahh.. Hah... ¡Ri.. Rin! —Haru manoteó un poco tratando de hacer que Rin se apartara; por algún motivo el tiburón había aumentado la velocidad y la presión con la que lo sujetaba de la cadera, la forma en que él mismo se mordía los labios se veía un poco dolorosa, su mirada irradiaba fuego: Haru se estaba derritiendo entre sus manos —Mi cabeza... mi.. cuerpo.. quema..

Por alguna extraña razón disfrutaba el modo salvaje del pelirrojo, las embestidas, la presión de sus dedos al rededor de su cintura y sus muslos, el calor que se precipitaba de su pelvis hasta su cabeza, todo. De pronto sintió un deseo, un impulso, que lo llevó a tocarse. Empezó a acariciar su pecho y después su vientre, hasta que sus manos llegaron a su miembro. La respiración de Rin se cortó de golpe y el éxtasis que había en su cara era indescriptible. Desde el piso Haru pudo escuchar cómo Rin tragó saliva despacio.

La forma en que el pelinegro batallaba con el placer cada que era penetrado prendía a Rin de mil maneras. Verlo sudar y oírlo gemir, y luego la maravilla que estaba haciendo con sus manos...

—De pie, Haru —a pesar de que su respiración era inestable, su voz sonaba demandante. El aludido le tomó de las manos y se incorporó siguiéndolo.

—¿Qué harás, Rin?

—Allá, recárgate en la pared.

Rin sujetó a Haru por la cintura y lo puso de cara frente al espejo. Haru se sonrojó de inmediato.

—Quería que vieras... Lo delicioso que te ves... Lo provocativo, sensual y excitante que luces en este momento —susurró Rin en su oreja y mordisqueó suavemente su lóbulo.

Haru nunca se había detenido a pensar cómo se veía, mucho menos cómo lo veían los demás. Pero la imagen que tenía ahora frente a él, pleno, completamente desnudo, lo hacía sentir con un exceso de confianza, sobre todo por su acompañante. Su cuerpo despedía una fuerza llamativa, sus músculos visibles, su miembro expuesto, todo le parecía al mismo tiempo tan ajeno; no podía creer que él tuviera semejante cara de placer. El brillo en sus ojos azules, llenos de curiosidad, le demostraban que había descubierto algo que no había conocido antes: un nuevo Haru.

Las manos traviesas de Rin lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento en su reflejo, aunque rápidamente volvió a perderse en los masajes envolventes que el chico tiburón le brindaba.

—¿Te gusta así? —jadeó Rin en su oreja una vez más. Haru se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.

—Eso fue un sí... —Rin sonrió complaciente al mismo tiempo que colaba su pierna derecha entre las de Haru para separarlas—. Vamos a terminar ésto Haru, juntos. —y sujetando su rostro con la mano izquierda, le hizo voltear para darle un suave mordisco en los labios.

Haru, sintiendo las grandes y toscas manos de Rin al rededor de sus muslos mientras lo penetraba una vez más, no pudo evitar apoyarse frente a la pared sobre la que estaba el espejo para no perder el equilibrio. La mezcla de sonidos e imágenes que ahora tenía Haru de sí mismo lo enloquecían. Su aliento empañaba el espejo.

—Me gustas Haru —escuchó rápidamente a su espalda.

A veces Rin se las ingeniaba para descontrolarlo, no entendía cómo podía pasar de ser tan peverso a tierno. Cualquiera que pudiera verlos en ese momento creería que era sólo sexo, un sexo sucio y salvaje y... quizá sí, en parte. Pero otra parte de aquel acto hacía sentir a Haru más que placer. Era una unión de cuerpos más allá de lo carnal. Era un cuerpo a cuerpo, en perfecta armonía, disfrutando algo más que su compañía. Más allá de las manos grandes de Rin, de los sonidos, de los movimientos a veces agresivos, había un corazón. Un corazón que latía por él.

Aún sabiendo que estaban a punto de acabar, Haru se deshizo del atado de piernas en el que Rin lo tenía capturado y dio media vuelta, desprendiéndose de él. El cazador miró a su presa con clara confusión en el rostro.

—Haru, ¿por... —pero no pudo acabar de hablar cuando las manos gentiles e impredecibles de Haru abrazaron su rostro, de este modo el moreno se atrevió a besarlo, haciendo sus labios prisioneros.

En ese beso, Haru trató de devolverle todas las sensaciones que Rin minutos atrás le había dado; quería besarlo hasta deshacerse con él, no le importaba que la boca fuera a dolerle después. Llegaba un punto en que todo ese momento, todo lo que había encerrado esa habitación, se había vuelto irreal, como una fantasía de la que Haru deseaba no despertar jamás. Sólo él y Rin en esas cuatro paredes, en ese instante, en ese tiempo, por siempre.

—Haru... —jadeó Rin separándose— Haru —repitió una vez más, con prisa— Haru ven conmigo —dijo sujetando la cabeza del otro entre sus manos.

Esas palabras, esas malditas palabras. Silencio.

—Haru... Sabes lo que hay allá, podrás nadar siempre, podremos estar juntos —la mirada suplicamente de Rin era algo nuevo que se grabaría por siempre en la mente de Haru.

—Rin... No pue—

—¡Claro que puedes! ¡Sí puedes Haru! ¡Vámonos, déjalo todo, déjalos a todos! —las manos de Rin aprisionaron su cara, su voz ronca rogaba sin pena.

Haru cerró de golpe y con fuerza los ojos como si eso fuera a opacar el ruido que llegaba de afuera hasta su cabeza. Pero la voz de Rin ya estaba dentro, demasiado cerca.

—Es fácil... para ti pedirme algo así... —dijo Haru entre dientes, tratando de ocultar su enojo y dolor—. ¡Es fácil porque ya me dejaste una vez! —gritó, abriendo los ojos de par en par y mirando de forma lacerante y acusadora al pelirrojo. Rin tragó saliva—. Eres tan egoísta Rin... siempre lo has sido. No te detienes a pensar en lo que significa para mí todo lo que hay aquí; desde que te fuiste, algunas cosas tomaron fuerza y me es imposible desprenderme de ellas. No puedo irme ahora.

—¿Como mi yo del pasado, Haru? —el aludido se quedó perplejo—. Haru... No puedes atreverte a hablar de un futuro conmigo si sigues atascado en el pasado.

Las palabras de Rin calaban hondo en su cabeza, en sus sentimientos, en su corazón. Eran como un taladro que cada vez iba más profundo, más rápido, rasgando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso.

—Sé que es injusto para mí pedirte que vayas conmigo a Australia, pero sólo tú sabes dónde quieres estar —tomó la mano de Haru y la colocó sobre su pecho—. Y yo también.

La punta metálica del taladro llegó hasta el fondo, topando con una pared de cristal que cedió al mínimo roce quebrándose en mil pedazos.

—Tú no has cambiado Rin, y me dejarás de nuevo —insistía Haru.

—Si volví aquí no fue sólo para competir Haru, entiéndelo. Podemos empezar de nuevo allá, hay muchas cosas que no te mostré la última vez... cosas incluso sobre mí.

En la cabeza de Haru todo sucedía tan rápido, empezaba a sentirse asustado.

—Haru... —Rin apoyó su frente sobre la de Haru—. Por favor, Haru.

—...tengo miedo —susurró Haru de forma casi inaudible, y al igual que sus palabras, las primeras lágrimas cayeron silenciosas.

El paraíso existía, no era un mito. Pero su único ángel lloraba.

—Lo sé. Lo sé porque yo también lo sentí y lo siento ahora. Pero puedo prometerte, y esta vez firmemente, que no dejaré que nada te dañe, ni siquiera yo mismo —las manos de Rin, antes toscas, ahora acariciaban suavemente su nuca; se sentía tan indefenso bajo esa piel caliente y protectora que trataba de reconfortarlo, que estaba casi seguro que podía creerle—. Lo que acaba de pasar en esta habitación Haru, no ha sucedido con nadie más antes. Nunca. Y esa es una prueba suficiente de que alguien que antes pensaba únicamente en sí mismo, ha cambiado. Es cierto, antes me fui, pero ahora el volver a ti, Haru, es el acto de amor más grande que jamás he hecho en mi vida, y no me voy a arrepentir. No me voy a rendir.

La mente de Haru no daba crédito de lo que estaba oyendo, simplemente no podía. Sus ojos cristalinos ahogados en sus lágrimas le impedían ver con claridad la firme mirada de Rin. Sus palabras golpeaban con una fuerza inexplicable que no hacían más que ilusionarlo creyendo que decía la verdad. Tenía miedo de lo que pensaba pronunciar, era un todo o nada, y ya no podía arriesgarse a perder más.

—¿Tú... Me amas, Rin?

—Me parece injusto y hasta cierto punto estúpido lo que me estás pregun—

—¡¿Me amas Rin?! —por una milésima de segundo, Rin vio un fuego rubí en los ojos de su amigo y se asustó, sin embargo no era más que el reflejo de su cabello.

—A cada segundo— su voz se quebró y en sus ojos asomó una pequeña ola salada.

Haru aguantó la respiración por un pequeño instante que sintió infinito; percibió cómo los latidos de su corazón se detenían precipitadamente, la fuerza que tenía abandonó su cuerpo y sus sentidos estaban aturdidos. Aunque había un camino, este sólo llevaba hacia adelante, no había forma de regresar.

Las primeras luces del amanecer encontraron a los amantes fugitivos abrazados entre las sábanas, las sombras de la noche se quedaron con sus secretos y el silencio matutino apagó las ligeras llamas de lo que había sucedido.

—Espero no te arrepientas de esa decisión, Haru.

—No eres tú el que deba arrepentirse, Makoto, sino yo. Y quizá mi respuesta decepcionó a Rin, pero creo que hice lo correcto.

—Haru...

—¡Haru!

El grito del pelirrojo atacó el lobby llamando la atención del dúo Iwatobi.

—Hola, Rin —saludó Makoto con una sonrisa amigable.

—¿Qué hay Makoto? ¿Estás seguro de esto? —dijo Rin dirigiendo una sonrisa al primero y mirando con seriedad al segundo.

—Yo... Lo estoy —respondió Haru con firmeza, tratando de ocultar la duda que navegaba en sus palabras.

—Bien. Entiendo, a medias si te soy sincero, el por qué decidiste esto. Pero ante todo lo respeto, al menos por ahora. El próximo año no te escaparás y te llevaré conmigo cargándote si es necesario —su clara e infantil carcajada llenó de alegría y vergüenza a Haru.

—Créeme Rin, no será necesario.

—¡Rin, vámonos! —le gritó Sousuke desde la entrada.

—¡Un momento! —respondió el tiburón de la misma forma escandalosa— Makoto, disculpa que te pida esto pero, ¿podrías llevarle mis maletas a Sousuke mientras? Yo sé que quieres ir —dijo sonriéndole con complicidad y guiñándole un ojo.

—¡¿E-eeh!? —el rostro de Makoto parecía un semáforo en alto— L-lo haré sólo por cortesía, ¿está bien?

—Sí claro —bromeó Rin entregándole su equipaje.

—¿Se llevan bien, verdad? —preguntó Haru mirándo cómo su amigo se acercaba "al otro".

—Demasiado bien... En fin, Haru... Cuando dije que volveré el próximo año no estaba bromeando: Volveré por ti. Puedes tomarlo como una amenaza, promesa, lo que quieras. Pero lo haré.

—Más te vale que seas un hombre de palabra Rin, o te juro que no voy a perdonarte —dijo Haru desafiante.

—Me encanta cuando me miras así —Rin, divertido, le sujetó con fluidez por el mentón y le robó un beso corto.

—¡O-oye! —Haru se sonrojó.

—No me extrañes Nanase, estaré de vuelta tan pronto que ni tendrás tiempo de tocarte —le susurró de forma provocativa al oído y lo sujetó por la cintura.

—¡Rin! —gritó Haru más avergonzado. Rin se retiró rápidamente y trotó hacia la entrada del hotel, riendo.

—¡Me esperarás, verdad? —gritó Rin Matsuoka sobre su hombro con una amplia y alegre sonrisa.

—Sí... ¡Sí! ¡Lo haré! —alcanzó a gritar Haruka Nanase mientras reaccionaba y empezaba a correr tras sus huellas—. ¡Te esperaré!

Al llegar a la entrada del hotel, la camioneta ya había partido. Makoto lo esperaba del otro lado de la calle, junto al autobús que debían tomar ellos para volver.

Y ahí, parado en medio de la calle, con las últimas palabras que escuchó de Rin aún en su cabeza, se quedó pensando todo lo que tenía que decirle, todo lo que quería hacerle, todo aquello de lo que no tuvo tiempo de hacerle sentir, con la esperanza de encontrarlo de nuevo en el mañana, tal como habían prometido.

 _"Por favor, que nada de lo que pasó anoche se te olvide. Por favor, no dejes que me convierta en recuerdos. Por favor... por favor vuelve."_

* * *

Hola~ pueden lanzarme piedras, hachas, lo que quieran porque sé que me lo merezco :'D.

Lamento mucho de verdad la tardanza y seré sincera: Me atasqué horriblemente, llegando al punto de ya no querer continuar, de dejar morir el fic e incluso de borrarlo como si no hubiera existido nunca. Nunca había tenido un bloqueo tan grande, no sé qué pasó. Además de que estaba terminando la universidad y tampoco tenía tiempo. Perdí la motivación y un poco el sentido de a dónde quería llegar, incluso tuve que regresar varias veces a leer el capítulo anterior y pensar por qué había empezado a escribirlo. Algo más que me motivó a retomar fueron sus comentarios, todos. Parecen cositas, pero hacen bien al corazón.

Terminó, no como esperaba, pero sí como quería. Sabía que si lo hubiera terminado antes, les habría entregado algo de lo que no estaba satisfecha, porque seguramente ni me habría gustado, y tal vez a ustedes tampoco (aunque no sé si les gustó como terminó).

Así que quisiera que me hicieran saber si valió la pena la espera y el tiempo invertido, y si les decepcioné también. Quiero escucharlos. ^^

Gracias a quienes se animen a dejar comentarios, tanto buenos como malos, yo los responderé.  
Saludos!


End file.
